Jojo Siwa (actor)
Joelle Joanie "JoJo" Siwa (born May 19, 2003) is an American dancer, singer, actress, and YouTube personality. She is known for appearing for two seasons on Dance Moms along with her mother, Jessalynn Siwa, and for her singles "Boomerang" and "Kid in a Candy Store". Siwa posts daily videos of her day-to-day life on her YouTube channels, "JoJo Siwa TV" and "It's JoJo Siwa".[1] Her fans are called Siwanatorz. Early life and career https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:JoJo_Siwa.png Siwa in August 2018 JoJo Siwa performing Hold the Drama JoJo Siwa's D.R.E.A.M. music video Joelle Joanie Siwa was born in Omaha, Nebraska on May 19, 2003, the child of Dr. Tom Siwa, a chiropractor from Nebraska, and Jessalynn Siwa (née Jessalynn Lombardi), a professional dance instructor from Iowa.[2][3] She has one sibling, an older brother named Jayden Siwa, who is also a vlogger.[4] Siwa was a top-5 finalist on the second season of the series Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition and the youngest contestant on season 2.[5] She appeared on the show with her mother and was eliminated in week 9.[6] Siwa began auditioning for Abby Lee Miller's ALDC dance competition team in 2014 and was selected for the team in early 2015.[7] At the same time, she began to appear on the Lifetime reality show Dance Moms, which follows the ALDC team.[8][9] In May 2016, Siwa released "Boomerang" for digital download and a previous single, "I Can Make U Dance". "Boomerang" addresses the subject of online bullying.[8][10] Its video has been viewed more than 450 million times and received over 2.5 million likes. In 2018, Siwa was named the Breakout Artist of the Year by Vivid Seats.[11] Siwa is signed to Nickelodeon. In 2018, Siwa announced that she will be going on her first major concert tour in 2019, entitled D.R.E.A.M. The Tour. It is scheduled to visit a mixture of theaters, outdoor amphitheaters and stadiums, as well as indoor arenas in a total of 52 cities across the United States and Canada. The tour is scheduled to begin in Phoenix, AZ on May 17. The first leg of the tour is scheduled to conclude on June 26 in Austin, TX, before resuming for leg 2 on July 10 in Orlando, FL. The final date of the second leg is scheduled to be on August 20 in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Other ventures In 2016, Siwa, known to audiences for wearing large, colorful bows in her hair, released a line of bows, JoJo's Bows, to be sold at Claire's, a fashion accessories company aimed at girls, typically those age 6 to 12. Her bows found a strong following among primary school pupils in the United Kingdom and were ultimately subject to bans as teachers discovered that students unable to afford the bows, which retail for approximately £8 to £12 each, were bullied by their peers. Other reasons these schools gave for the bans was they were a distraction, harmed students' concentration, and violated the schools' dress code policies.[12] Due to the bows' price and popularity, some stores began selling similar, homemade bows.[13] In 2017 Siwa, whose bows are heavily featured in her music videos and general wardrobe, said they are a "symbol of power, confidence, believing-ness."[13] Siwa subsequently partnered with the American department store J. C. Penney to release a line of accessories, bedroom decor, and a doll made in her likeness, and has released several books aimed at young children. In June 2019, the FDA issued a warning about dangerous levels of asbestos in a JoJo Siwa-branded cosmetics kit, prompting Claire's to recall the product. Bibliography *2017: JoJo's Guide to the Sweet Life: #PeaceOutHaterz *2018: Things I Love: A Fill-In Friendship Book *2018: JoJo Loves BowBow: A Day in the Life of the World?s Cutest Canine[18] *2018: JoJo's Guide to Making Your Own Fun: #DoItYourself[18] *2018: Take the Stage (JoJo and BowBow Book #1) ''[18] *2019: ''Candy Kisses (JoJo and BowBow Book #2)[18] *2019: The Posh Puppy Pageant (JoJo and BowBow Book #3)[18] Filmography Television series ! scope="col"| |- |''' 2019 Kirby Star Allies Sisters ''Alice' | |- | | |} Films | |- | | |} Discography Singles Awards and nominations 2015 Industry Dance AwardsDancers Choice Awards Favorite Dancer 17 & UnderJoJo SiwaNominated[26] 2016Won[27] Reality Television AwardsMost Heartfelt MomentDance MomsWon2017Nickelodeon Kids' Choice AwardsFavorite Viral Music ArtistJoJo SiwaWon2018Favorite Musical YouTube CreatorWon2019Favorite TV HostNick Cannon & JoJo Siwa (Lip Sync Battle Shorties)NominatedFavorite Social Music StarJoJo SiwaWon References #Bentley, David (2017-07-26). "This is what happened when JoJo Bows star came to Birmingham". birminghammail. Retrieved 2018-04-09. #'^' ""back pain, neck pain", carpal tunnel, sciatica, disc herniation". "back pain, neck pain", carpal tunnel, sciatica, disc herniation. Retrieved April 16, 2018. #'^' Nevans-Pederson, Mary (October 15, 2013). "Mother, daughter step into spotlight". Telegraph Herald. Retrieved April 16, 2018. #'^' Its JoJo Siwa (September 13, 2017). "YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS TO BELIEVE THIS!!!". Retrieved April 16, 2018. #'^' Siwa, JoJo. "Meet JoJo", ItsJoJoSiwa.com, accessed July 19, 2016 #'^' [http://glamorosi.blogspot.com/2013/11/762-Abbys-Ultimate-Dance-S2-E10-Divas-JoJo-Eliminated.html "Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Divas in the House: JoJo Eliminated"], November 6, 2013, July 19, 2016 #'^' Schumann, Rebecka (January 14, 2015). "Who Is JoJo Siwa? Meet The Newest 'Dance Moms' Season 5 Star". International Business Times. Retrieved March 9, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-Billboard1_8-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-Billboard1_8-1 ''b] Angermiller, Michele Amabile (May 5, 2016). "'Dance Moms' Star JoJo Siwa Takes on Bullying in 'Boomerang': Exclusive First Listen". Billboard. Retrieved March 9, 2019. #'^' "'Dance Moms' Season 6 Spoilers, News & Update: JoJo Siwa Kicked Out From ALDC? Debbie Allen To Replace Abbie Miller?". Gamenguide. October 26, 2016. Retrieved August 27, 2017. #'^' JoJo Siwa Confronts Bullying In New Single "Boomerang". Bsckids.com (May 10, 2016). Retrieved on 2016-11-27. #'^' "2018 Year In Review: The Year in Live Events". Vivid Seats. 2018-12-18. Retrieved 2019-01-04. #'^' Horton, Helena (2017-03-06). "Parents angered as 'Jojo Bows' banned in schools across the country". The Telegraph. ISSN 0307-1235. Retrieved 2018-04-17. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-Palmer_13-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-Palmer_13-1 ''b] Palmer, Kate (March 2, 2017). "Why schools are banning 'JoJo bows'". BBC News. Retrieved April 17, 2018. #'^' "JoJo Siwa inspires a new clothing line by JCPenney". www.christiantoday.com. Retrieved 2018-04-09. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-:1_15-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-:1_15-1 ''b] "The Wisdom of JoJo Siwa, the 14-Year-Old Megastar You Didn't Know Was a Megastar". KQED. October 16, 2017. Retrieved April 9,2018. #'^' Food and Drug Administration [@US_FDA] (June 6, 2019). "FDA Safety Alert" (Tweet). Retrieved June 15, 2019 – via Twitter. #'^' Haller, Sonja (June 9, 2019). "Claire's recalls JoJo Siwa's makeup kit for tweens after finding asbestos in it". USA Today. Retrieved June 15,2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-4 e''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-5 ''f] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JoJo_Siwa#cite_ref-books_18-6 g] "You searched for jojo siwa - ABRAMS - The Art of Books Since 1949". ABRAMS - The Art of Books Since 1949. Retrieved October 7, 2018. #'^' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xI6s9D4AoQ Dance Moms "Together We Stand" On The View For Alexa Bolton Who's Battling Cancer]. September 26, 2015 – via YouTube. #'^' JoJo Siwa: from 'Dance Moms' to her own holiday bash – Story | KTTV. Foxla.com (November 30, 2015). Retrieved on 2016-11-27. #'^' JoJo Siwa – Video | WNYW. Fox5ny.com (March 18, 2016). Retrieved on 2016-11-27. #'^' Catch a First Look at "Gonna Be Lit" from the 'Make It Pop: Summer Splash' Special – Twist. Twistmagazine.com. Retrieved on November 27, 2016. #'^' [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6553448/fullcredits Nickelodeon's Not So Valentine's Special (2017)], retrieved 2017-08-27 #'^' Desk, TV News. "Nickelodeon Announces New Series, THE JOJO & BOWBOW SHOW SHOW". Retrieved 2018-10-07. #'^' "Gold & Platinum - RIAA". RIAA. Retrieved September 19, 2017. #'^' "Industry Dance Awards Dancers Choice Awards 2015 – Nominees". Industry Dance Awards. #'^' "Dancers Choice Awards 2016: Nominees", Industry Dance Awards, accessed July 19, 2016 External links *2003 births *Living people *American female dancers *Dancers from Nebraska *American female singers *American child actresses *American people of Korean descent *American people of Russian descent *American people of Spanish descent *Musicians from Omaha, Nebraska *Participants in American reality television series *Actresses from Omaha, Nebraska *21st-century American singers *21st-century American actresses *Singers from Nebraska *American YouTubers *21st-century American women singers *Child pop musicians *American Musers Hidden categories: *Articles with short description *Articles with hCards *Wikipedia articles with LCCN identifiers *Wikipedia articles with MusicBrainz identifiers *Wikipedia articles with VIAF identifiers *Wikipedia articles with WorldCat-VIAF identifiers *Articles containing video clips * Category:Voice Actors